


[happiness]

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31_days prompt:  ~I want happiness~</p>
            </blockquote>





	[happiness]

Tinga thinks: he will be the death of us.

Standing still makes her heart ache, her legs tremble.

Tinga thinks: run! run far, and fast, and now.

She can't move. She has waited too long, and now she is captive to her own fierce happiness. Weak, and foolish--but being alive isn't enough. Simply being alive has *never* been enough, and what is freedom without happiness?

Yes, Penny says: oh, *yes.*

She can allow herself this much: she will be happy until the day she dies.


End file.
